시크릿 LOVE
by HnChan8S
Summary: Wajar tidak, kalau ada orang ingin mendekati seseorang, tetapi jika sudah ada kesempatan dia akan menjauh? "Apa kau menyukainya?" "Mungkin, tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan menyukaiku" ChanBaek! Warn: BoysL & tidak sesuai judul
1. Chapter 1

Title : 시크릿 L.O.V.E (Secret Love)

Author : HnChan8S (Channie)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Ini cerita murni dari pikiran dan pengalaman Channie sebagai new author. Channie Cuma meminjam nama Idol /? Jika ada yang salah, mohon bantuannya .-.

Warning : Boyslove, bahasa aneh, jalan cerita aneh, terlalu membosankan /?

**Part 1. **

**The First Time Meeting**

**Baekhyun's POV**

"Baekhyun-ah! Sampai kapan kau akan keluar kamar? Kita terlambat!"

"Ne eomma!" secepat kilat aku merapikan isi tasku dan turun untuk sarapan. Tidak banyak, hanya roti dan segelas susu. Lalu aku berangkat dengan eommaku menuju XOM High School, sekolah impianku itu.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun, anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara. Adikku, Byun Jihyun, masih berumur 5 tahun.

Selama perjalanan kesekolah, aku sama sekali tidak tenang. Tapi ini bukan gugup. Entahlah, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini. Semoga saja itu adalah hal bagus.

Sesampainya disana, kita –calon murid- dijelaskan peraturan dan denah sekolah. Untungnya peraturan disini tidak terlalu ketat, sehingga aku tidak akan berpisah dengan eyeliner kesayanganku. Kkk~ Sementara aku mendengarkan, eomma malah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang dibelakangnya. Aish..

"Baekki-ah, kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan namja dibelakangmu ini? Dia tampan!" aku shock. Tidak biasanya eomma bicara seperti ini. "Eomma!" kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Dan tiba-tiba saja mukaku terasa panas tanpa sebab.

Ketika anak dibelakangku –yang akhirnya aku tau bermarga Park- ini keluar ruangan, aku melihatnya sekilas. Dan ya... dia memang tampan /slap/ apa yang kau pikirkan Baek! Dan selain itu, tingginya... hmm, mungkin sekitar 185cm? Aish, dia itu manusia atau tiang sih? Apa mungkin manusia tiang? Kkk~

Dia kembali lagi dengan membawa adiknya yang seumuran dengan Jihyun, kali ini aku melihatnya baik-baik. Tapi, sampai dia duduk kembali dibelakangku, hanya satu yang bisa aku tangkap dari dia, telinganya sangat lebar.

Kesimpulan yang aku ambil : _dia adalah perpaduan yang aneh._

Akhirnya mulai besok aku sudah resmi jadi siswa di XOM High School! Perjuanganku memang tidak sia-sia, kkk~

Ngomong-ngomong, 'Manusia Tiang' itu masuk kelas mana ya? /slap/ Aish! Kenapa kepikiran dia sih? Entahlah, sejak perjalanan pulang tadi, mukanya terus terbangg dalam pikiranku. Kau kenapa, Baek?

**Besok paginya – Dikelas **

" Baekki!" teriak temanku Tao. Dia sudah menyiapkan tempat untukku ternyata. Segera saja aku duduk disebelahnya. "Yah! Semalam kau tidak tidur? Kantung matamu bertambah hitam!" dan langsung saja aku mendapatkan pukulan sayang darinya.

" Kantung mataku memang begini, ppabo!" katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yah, itu gayaku, jangan kau ambil!"

Belum sempat Tao menjawab, terdengar suara dari belakangku. "Eomma~~" DEG. Aku tau suara ini. Secepat kilat aku memutar badan. Dan terlihat.. Kyungsoo

"Eomma! Kita bertemu lagi! Satu kelas malah!" aish.. kebiasaannya yang memanggilku eomma masih belum hilang ternyata.

"Jangan panggil aku eomma! Sebentar lagi songsaenim masuk, duduk sana!" yang kuteriaki malam memasang muka polos dan mencari tempat duduk.

O ya, ternyata 'Manusia Tiang' itu tidak sekelas denganku ya? Untunglah!

"Baek, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Tao. Eh, ternyata aku tidak sadar kalau aku tersenyum sendiri. " Begini, Tao. Kemarin aku bertemu..."

Akhirnya sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai, Tao menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan tentang 'Si Manusia Tiang Bermarga Park' itu.

Sehabis istirahat...

"Yah, Baek! Sudah dengar ada yang mau pindah dikelas ini?" apa? Belum hhari pertama sudah ada yang pindah kelas? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Katanya aku dengar ada 3 orang, tapi... Baek! Itu orangnya datang! Lihat!" teriak Tao.

Aku kembali memakai kacamataku dan menoleh ke pintu masuk. Dan.. tebak siapa yang kulihat? Manusia Tiang itu! Aish!

Apa aku harus sekelas dengannya selama 3 tahun ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?

Review & Comment please ^^


	2. Chapter 2 (another day with him)

Title : 시크릿 L.O.V.E (Secret Love)

Author : HnChan8S (Channie)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Other cast

**Still Baekhyun's POV**

Aku hanya bisa mencengkram lengan Tao dan berbisik, "Tao! Itu dia si Manusia Tiang!" Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa melongo. Lalu dia melihat Manusia Tiang itu dari atas ke bawah, lalu balik lagi keatas.

"Yah, tapi benar kata eommamu. Dia memang tampan." PLAK. Ku pukul 'pelan' lengannya. "Bukan saatnya berbicara tetang hal itu, Tao Sayang..."

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukainya? Oh ayolah, ini belum 2 hari kau bertemu dengannya kau sudah menunjukkan muka tidak mengenakkan?" Kata Tao ada benarnya juga. Apa yang membuatku 'agak' tidak menyukainya? Oke, tidak menyukai, bukan membencinya.

Garis mukanya yang tegas. Telinganya yang lebar. Otaknya yang kelihatan encer itu. Dan belum lagi tingginya yang diatas rata-rata. Dia hampir.. _perfect_

PLAK! Kupukul tanganku keras-keras. Tidak! Kenapa bisa terpikir hal seperti itu?

"Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk didepanku. Mukanya seperti berkata, _kau sangat tidak beres hari ini_. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

#

Hari-hari selanjutnya sangat membosankan. Berangkat, pelajaran dimulai, tugas, pulang. Begitu seterusnya. Hh.. Apalagi sejak Manusia Tiang itu pindah dikelas ini. Oh aku lupa, namanya Park Chanyeol.

Hampir setiap hari dia selalu menggangguku. Apa dia tidak bosan? Aku saja bosan, sangat bosan malah! Ish, kenapa dia tidak mengganggu anak lain saja? Yixing, Luhan, atau Kyungsoo mungkin? Ayolah! Sekalian saja anak kelas lain. Siapa tau ada yang menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol! ... Tunggu, apa? Tidak mungkin ada yang menyukainya, Baek! Tapi... bisa juga kan?

DUK! Kupukulkan kepalaku diatas meja. "Aww.." Aku hanya bisa meringis, aku memukulkannya sedikit lebih keras. Au bisa-bisa gila karena pikiranku sendiri. Untungnya tidak ada yang menyadari kelakuan anehku ini.

"Baek! Ayo kita ke aula! Kelas kita sudah dipanggil Choi Songsaenim sejam yang lalu!" kata Tao. Langsung saja aku, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan menyusul Tao dan.. Kris? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Tao dengan Kris atau Yi Fan itu jalan berdua. Bukan karena tugas ekskul mereka, tapi... _seperti ada sesuatu_. Aku bertekad akan menginterogasi Tao nanti.

Sesampainya di aula, aku mendapat tempat duduk didepan bersama Luhan. Sedangkan Tao dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama Kris dibelakang. Ah, maksudku _Tao duduk bersama Kris_. Kyungsoo? Dia hanya bermain dengan smartphone nya. _Poor Kyungsoo_..

Di aula ini tidak disediakan tempat duduk. Mungkin agar murid-murid lebih nyaman berbaur. Ternyata banyak juga yang disuruh datang disini. Banyak senior yang aku tau. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak tau ini acara apa ._.

Lagi asik-asiknya menonton Luhan dengan keahliannya melempar barang dan menangkapnya dengan tepat, aku tidak sadar hampir semua kursi dibelakangku sudah dipenuhi murid.

"Hai sayang~"

DEG!

Suara ini.. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menirukannya selain orang itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan...

"YAH PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI KARENA KAGET HAH?"

Sontak saja teriakanku yang menggelegar itu mengundang tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan dari senior-senior yang duduk didepanku. Cepat-cepat aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk meminta maaf pada senior_ku_ itu. Arghh! Semua gara-gara kau, Park Chanyeol!

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu, sayang. Aku tau kau sudah menjadi primadona di Vocal Group, tapi tolong jangan merusak gendang telinga orang-orang disini" katanya sedikit berbisik. Oh, jangan lupakan senyumnya yang –_terlalu_- lebar itu.

Tidak tertarik, aku berbalik menuju Luhan, berpura-pura membicarakan hal yang penting. _Walaupun sebenarnya hanya tentang mata bulat Kyungsoo yang terlalu bulat._

"Yah! Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau mengacuhkanku, Byun Baek!"

_Lupakan dia Byun Baekhyun.._

"... Yang pertama saat Sejarah. Aku duduk denganmu karena aku tidak kelihatan tulisan itu, Baek..."

"Kau sudah memakai kacamata, Park. Itu bukan alasan" memangnya aku akan percaya dengan alasan seperti itu?

"... Kedua, sewaktu Bahasa tadi aku jelas sudah menunjukmu, sayang. Kau malah menggeserkan tubuhmu sehingga Lee songsaenim mengira aku menunjuk Ren. Aish.."

Oke, yang kedua ini memang sepenuhnya karenaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan peragaan bersamanya.

"... Dan ketiga, sewaktu kimia tadi aku.."

TAK!

Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar suaranya. Kupukulkan saja pensilku dikepalanya yang berada tepat di depanku. Sekarang, siapa yang sebenarnya salah?

**Baekhyun's POV end**

**No one pov**

Tampak Chanyeol sedang meringis sembari memegangi kepalanya. Yah, sepertinya itu sakit sekali. Luhan dan Taemin yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

TAK!

Ternyata Chanyeol membalasnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia membalasnya memakai _Blackberry _barunya. Mukanya berubah datar. Luhan dan Taemin juga berhenti tertawa. Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Luhan berkata, "yah, kasian Baekhyun. Dia tadi kan hanya bercanda, masa kamu nganggep serius?"

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat disekitar mereka. Baekhyun masih mem-poutkan bibirnya dan Taemin sibuk menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf ke Baekhyun. Lalu hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Baek.." jika Chanyeol hanya mengatakan itu, mungkin Baekhyun membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya. Tetapi Chanyeol berkata seperti itu dengan mengelus kepalanya! Wah, ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol yang biasanya sok cool itu?

Hal yang sama berputar pada otak Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, mukanya berubah merah. Dadanya bergemuruh, sampai-sampai ia takut Luhan yang ada disampingnya ikut mendengar. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suaranya seperti tersangkut di kerongkongannya. _Ada apa denganku?_ Pikirnya.

"S-sudahlah!" Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun keluarkan. Mukanya masih merah padam, sampai-sampai Luhan takut kepalanya akan menyemburkan api.

Dan sampai acara itu selesaipun Baekhyun masih tidak bisa melupakan perilaku aneh Chanyeol tadi. Sekilas dia melihat kearah namja itu. Dia seperti mempunyai pribadi yang beda saat bersamaku. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Memang, ketika Chanyeol bersama teman-temannya, dia melakukan hal seenaknya sendiri. Tidak jarang ia pergi membolos bersama teman-temannya itu.

Tetapi dengan Baekhyun? Chanyeol berubah menjadi pribadi yang lembut. _Yah, walaupun masih ada usilnya._ Memang sulit untuk dipercaya

**Baekhyun's pov**

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol tadi? Arrghh! Aku jadi pusing sendiri kalau mengingatnya. Dan lagi sentuhan tangannya itu.. Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baek?

"Baekkiee!" Teriak Tao dan Luhan. Dengan tidak sabarnya Tao merangkulku. Engh! Apa dia tidak tau aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas karenanya?

"Ehem! Sepertinya ada yang senang nih.." sindir Luhan sambil melirik kearahku dan Chanyeol. Tolong! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang dia lagi!

"Eh, apa? Aku ketinggalan apa nih?" tanya Tao dengan muka polosnya. "Apa? Apa? Yah, Baek! Kau jahat!"

"_Shut up_, Tao! Nanti saja aku ceritakan" kataku sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Apa sih? Luhan~ kasih tau aku! Apa ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Aku tanya Chanyeol saja kalau begitu~ CHAN—" langsung saja kututup paksa mulut Tao itu. Ish, disini masih ramai tau! Tapi ternyata si tiang itu menoleh juga. Dan lagi.. dia berjalan kearahku!

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan muka datar. Sudah aku bilang kalau dia punya 2 kepribadian kan?

Langsung saja aku berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelas. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang bisa membuatku malu lagi dihari ini.

**Sepulang sekolah**

"Baek, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang ada didepanku. Aku membereskan bukuku dengan perlahan. Hari ini benar-benar moodbreaker untukku. Dari tadi Chanyeol tidak bosan-bosannya menggodaiku. Dasar!

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyung" kataku sambil memaksakan satu senyum. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, aku sudah hapal denganmu, Baek. Jelas kau tidak baik-baik saja" raut wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berubah, matanya sangat mengintimidasiku. Karena takut, aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu kelas. Tetapi disana.. ada Chanyeol. Dia sedang berbincang dengan anak kelas lain yang namanya aku tidak tau. Tapi.. mereka kelihatan sangat cocok.

DEG

Ada rasa aneh yang menyakitkan didada sebelah kiriku saat aku melihat adegan itu.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baek" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kata-katanya masuk kepikiranku. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil tasku dan berkata, "tidak mungkin, Kyung. Dia teman biasa" mungkin aku lebih tepatnya hanya menggumam.

"Terserah padamu, Baek. Tapi aku yakin kau menyukainya. _At the first sight_"

Apa benar begitu?

**Author's note**

Annyeong~ maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang -,- ceritanya juga sesuatu lagi /?

Tapi gini, sekedar info aja, ini cerita 80% kisah nyata .-. Believe it or not~ dan tentu aja Channie itu Baekhyun, HAHAHA~ /evil laugh/

Oke lupakan. Gimana chapter ini? Kalo makin geje, Channie udah tau kok ;-; ada saran? Enaknya dicerita ini ada cast yeojanya atau enggak? .-.

Sekali lagi gomawo yang udah review dan sekedar baca! :3 love you, guys~


End file.
